Elongate tubular devices, such as diagnostic or treatment catheters or sheaths may be provided for introduction into a patient's body, e.g., the patient's vasculature or other body lumens. For example, a catheter may have a distal portion configured to be introduced into a body lumen and advanced to one or more desired locations within the patient's body by manipulating a proximal end of the catheter.
To facilitate introduction of such a catheter, one or more wires, cables, or steering elements may be provided within the catheter, e.g., that are coupled to the distal portion and may be pulled or advanced from the proximal end to deflect the distal portion. For example, a steering element may be provided that is intended to deflect the distal portion within a predetermined plane. However, the distal portion may deflect laterally out of the predetermined plane, e.g., due to anatomy encountered and/or other conditions.
Therefore, there is a need for apparatus that may enhance lateral stability of the steerable portions of catheters, sheaths, and other tubular devices.